


No

by Massivesket



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massivesket/pseuds/Massivesket
Summary: One year has passed since the android revolution has happened and in memory of all the androids that died and to celebrate their freedom, the androids have a holiday. There is a huge party wear most of the androids come to celebrate. There are different stalls each with a different purpose...





	No

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment ideas, I'd love to hear them!

"No" Nines had a stern look on his face. "Not in a million years."Of coarse he would say no. Jericho is freaking out about out about the fact that they didn't have a have a representative for the human and android relationship."Come on Nines! We need a you! And you doing this might change the law of android and human marriage." Nines looked away, keeping his expression. "Not to mention that the people of Jericho will trust you more!" Nines snorts. "Come on, Connor there's no way they would trust me." "You don't know until you try. And if you don't then I'll tell everyone that your scared of ducks." I made sure to smile when I said that as knew it make Nines uncomfortable."Do I get to bring Gavin?" He said quickly changing his mind. "I can bring him, right? I want him to suffer too." "Urrr. I think so I'll check with Markus. Thanks again!<3 See you tomorrow!" I'm so glad that I manged to 'convinced' Nines to come! I wonder what Jericho will think and hope  
they'll see that Nines isn't as bad as they think.

 

We were just about to give the human and android space to the Traci's when Connor called."Hey Connor, What is it?" I turned my phone on speaker so everyone could hear what he had to say."Well... I found android who could fill in for the human and android stand!"I couldn't believe my hearing censors "That's amazing! Who is it?""...Nines.." North shoots me a look. I have spoken to Nines a few times and he is actually quite sweet. But for some reason North doesn't seem to find him in the sameway.When I ask I just get the same response 'I just don't like him.'"He asked if he could bring his human as well.""I guess that's fine..." "Great! See you there!" BEEP BEEP."Why did you let him invite you know who?!" North yelled."We need him North. And he's not half bad I don't know why you people don't like him!""North," Josh Starts," Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he can't be with us." North turns her head in distaste for what Josh said."And he's helping us out maybe he's not half bad..." Simon says meekly."Whatever!" North walks angrily out the room. Great now I have to deal with that too.

 

Me and Gavin were on our couch, petting the cats and talking. "I must admit Gavin, you took the news better than I though you would." "You know me full of surprises." He says as he winks with both eyes again. "But I was most annoyed by Connor playing dirty like that," Gavin nodded his head in agreement."And because of that I am going to have to see that North girl." "Isn't she the girl that wanted to destroy the human race?" "Yes." "See why the two of you don't get along then." "Really?" I said rather surprised as I didn't even know why I hated her."You want too fuck humans the North wants to fuck-up humans."I hit Gavin with a pillow. "SHUT UP!!" I heard muffled laughs come from his direction. He has a point though he could have worded it better. But I was rather glad to be invited. Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad after all..

**Author's Note:**

> Wow OK that was bad how did you last through that. OK bye now.


End file.
